


Friendship Bracelets For You And Me

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [28]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on my own headcanon, i honestly dont even know but oh well, more will solace backstory bc why tf not yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Silena and Will make friendship bracelets for the year-rounders at Camp.
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	Friendship Bracelets For You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my own headcanon that Will, after coming to Camp at a young age, was really close to the various Head Counselors, Silena especially. It comes from my headcanon list for Will on tumblr (I'll link it better later; for now, I'm posting from my phone lol):
> 
> https://alltheglowingeyess.tumblr.com/post/628158414840791040/my-will-solace-headcanons
> 
> That's kinda all.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

Silena sat at the arts and crafts table, humming lightly under her breath as she focused intently on the strings in front of her. She felt a tug of satisfaction in her chest as she reached the end of the braided friendship bracelet, tying it off with a knot and setting it to the side as she started cutting more string.

It was a lazy day at Camp, as most campers were home for the school year. Her cabin currently consisted only of her, Drew, Irene, and Oliver, so she told them that they could take the day to do whatever they wanted. It gave her free time, which as head counselor she alway treasured, and she decided to make a few friendship bracelets for some of her friends and siblings. She was no master weaver like some other Athena kids, but she was still pretty proud of the three bracelets she had already finished.

As she taped down the knotted pieces of string, she sensed someone watching her. Turning around, she smiled widely at the newest Apollo cabin member, Will Solace.

“Hey buddy! Wanna sit with me?”

Will smiled slightly, nodding quickly as he sat down next to her on the bench. She honestly loved the kid; he was such a sweetheart and genuinely friendly to everyone he met. Silena would be lying if she didn’t say that she was disappointed when he was claimed by Apollo ( _Lee laughed at her misery for days to follow_ ), but she still made an effort to be involved in his life, ultimately taking him in as an unofficial little brother.

She focused her attention on Will, who was fiddling with a random popsicle stick. “So, what’s up? Is it a free day for you too?”

Will nodded, “Lee said it’s a free day. But he and Michael are doing archery.”

Silena winced in understanding of his disappointed expression. The two boys doted on Will with every fiber of their being ( _along with the rest of the Apollo cabin and most other campers_ ) but when it came to archery, their competitiveness often overtook their big brother sides temporarily. She knew Will wasn’t one for archery or other physical combats; he preferred to heal, not hurt. It would make sense that he would be a little left out, especially since all other Apollo kids weren’t in Camp currently.

Realizing she still had yet to respond, she gave him an extra-bright smile. “Well, how would you like to do some crafting with me? I can help you make something, hm?”

Will tilted his head in consideration ( _despite being only eight, he managed to look very mature when he wanted to_ ) before eyeing the strings in front of Silena. “What is that?”

Silena beamed, handing him one of her finished bracelets. “A friendship bracelet! I can teach you to make some, and then you can give them to your friends and siblings.”

Will blinked, looking excited momentarily before looking confused as he caught sight of her other bracelets. “Why are there only three?”

She shrugged, pointing to the unfinished one in front of her. “Those are just some of them. I have to make ones for Oliver, Drew, Castor, Irene, Pollux, Charlie, and Clarisse still.”

Will seemed to be thinking hard, before frowning. “That won’t be enough.”

She raised an eyebrow, baffled. “What do you mean, kiddo?”

“There are about thirty people at Camp right now. Lee told me that. You need to make thirty bracelets.”

She blinked, still a little confused, when his point suddenly hit her. “ _Oh_. I mean… I’m not good friends with everyone at Camp. But I love them all! I just…” her voice trailed off at the sad look on Will’s face.

“What if you forget someone though? Or they wanted a bracelet? You guys always say we’re a family; shouldn’t other people not be left out?”

Silena chewed her lip for a moment, before nodding slowly. “You’re right, buddy. But I don’t think I’ll have enough time to make one for each of the campers here. Not today, at least.”

Will straightened up, leaning forward and grabbing handfuls of string. “Teach me! I want to help!”

She suppressed a smile, ruffling his blonde curls slightly. “Alright, alright. Let’s get to work, partner.”

* * *

Three hours later, the two had finished making exactly thirty-four bracelets, one for each year-round camper at Camp currently. Will had picked up on the braiding very quickly, his nimble fingers moving almost faster than Silena as they laughed and worked hard on their bracelets.

Each bracelet was specialized for different campers based on personality traits or colours that reminded them of other campers. Will, as Silena had finished up the last two, made tiny paper name labels for each bracelet, written in his endearing and clearly recognizable chicken-scratch. By the time he finished, he looked up at Silena, freckles glowing as a show of his happiness.

“We did it! Can we hand them out now? Please? Also, can I give Lee his? I want to show Clarisse hers too. And Annabeth and the Stolls. Oh also-”

“Hey, hey, “ she interrupted, giggling at his burst of energy. “You can pick which ones you want to deliver, and I’ll do the rest. But first…”

From her pile, she produced two bracelets. One was dark blue, purple, and white, while the other was strung together with light blue and a golden string that reflected in the sun. Both had small, thin, silver pendants hanging off of them in the shape of smiley faces.

Will knit his brows together in confusion. “Who are those for? I labelled all of them already. Unless I messed up somewhere…” he murmured, examining some of the labels in front of him carefully.

SIlena smiled, poking his cheek to get his attention. “It’s for us, silly. One for me and one for you, so we can be matching. Consider it representative of us being partners.”

Will’s smile grew even brighter ( _if that was even possible_ ) as he took his own bracelet from Silena. She helped him fasten his securely around his wrist before doing the same with her own.

“How do you like it?” she asked, watching him stare at the bright strings in awe. 

He looked up, bouncing in his seat. “Thank you! It’s really pretty. I like the colours.”

Silena smiled back, “Of course, kiddo. Now, why don’t we go hand out the rest of these bracelets, ok?”

As Will excitedly began collecting the bracelets and hanging them on his wrist to carry, Silena quickly picked up the bracelet labelled _Beckendorf_. It was a mix of bright orange and dark blue and black, to match Silena's own bracelet but also make his stand out differently. When she noticed Will trying to see which one she had, she smiled gently, extending the label.

“I want to give Charlie his bracelet. Is that ok?”

Will nodded sagely, “Yeah. Because you love him, right? And you’re going to get married?”

Silena felt her face go bright red, staring at Will who looked deadly serious. “Wha- I… Who told you that?”

“Drew and Michael told me you guys make lovey-dovey faces,” he said shrugging. Silena made a mental note to cash-in a favor with the Hermes Cabin to get the two back for that as she sighed, stepping next to Will and taking his hand in her own.

“Let’s play a game where we pretend you didn’t hear that, ok kiddo?”

Will nodded, although the expression on his face clearly said that he wasn’t taking her shit. She simply laughed as the two of them ran out of the Arts and Crafts area to give out their creations.

( _And six years later, as Silena’s shroud burned, Will tightened the bracelet around his wrist, saying his final goodbye to his partner from so many years ago._ )

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WHOLESOME BUT THEN I MADE THE ENDING KIND OF SAD SORRY.
> 
> But yeah, hope you liked reading this. Not sure how my characterization of younger Will was, mostly because I don’t know how younger kids do t h i n g s.
> 
> Leave any requests/headcanons, if you want!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
